top baller
by rvgonzal
Summary: same description as below
1. Chapter 1

**Title: chapter one: Lawndale's next top baller.**

Author: rvgonzal

disclaimer: source of the original work: Daria is owned by and is an American animated television series created by Glenn Eichler and Susie Lewis Lynn and MTV works. Don't sue, only for fun not getting paid just love Daria.

Description: Quinn has a secret; Trent and Jane have money issues, Daria is getting way more attention than she wants from the three j's…

Casa lane: Saturday morning

Int- front room- Couch cushions overturned, books/ papers scattered all over the floor. Camera pans to different areas of house and it looks like a tornado has hit all the rooms with each room messier than the last. In Jane's room she's standing on piles of clothing, art supplies scattered with her mattress overturned…

Jane grumbled aloud looking through messy piles on the floor, "Where the hell is it, dammit! $1100 gone from my savings, well mine and Trent's savings… if he took he would have told me"… (Thinking) well eventually he would have… sometime… maybe... (Screaming) arrrgg! Trent!

As she stomped out and headed to Trent's room she thought about how she and Trent had wanted to save up to get out of Lawndale for the summer, with Jane saving money from her new job making replica art pieces for a dealer downtown. Trent had also contributed a small portion from his gigs, and if Trent really needed it for an emergency it was fine but if it was being spent on drinks and bimbos then she had a problem.

As Jane approached Trent's door she heard heavy snoring and quickly peaked in to see if he was alone, and if Monique or whoever was making those loud moaning sounds last night was gone yet.

Jane (sees he's alone): "Good that tramps gone; now I can grill him about the money". Jane stepped into the room and opened the curtains allowing the bright sunlight to fall directly on Trent's face. Trent groaned, rolled over making the covers slip off him, revealing black boxers and his long lean body that was well muscled-pfft…(farting noise).

Jane rolled her eyes: "Wake up Trent! Wake the hell up!"

Jane walked over to the bed and began mildly slapping him,

Trent: (grunting) mmm…

Jane: "Trent!" (she slapped him harder.)

Disoriented Trent sat up quickly: "I swear she's eighteen officer!"

Trent groggily looks around: "oh hey Janey what's up?"

Jane raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms: "Where's the money Trent?"

Trent avoided Jane's gaze and mumbled out: "Oh that umm.."

Jane: "Yea that, well? Has it been spent on Nick's hooker groupies?"

Trent: "umm (mumbled) gave it to Axl…"

Jane: "What? Why? Did you owe him?"

Trent slowly stood up, stretched and then rasped out "I know we were saving for New York but uhh it was really important, axl needed the money and asked me if I could help him out with a loan-" is cut off by a very confused looking Jane: "Trent you barely have money with your gigs and axl is a business owner why would he ask you for money?"

Sighing Trent explained: "Axl said business is bad right now, something about a crappy Obama economy, I don't know what that means exactly but he was looking for people to invest in his new store project to turn business around, so when he asked me I gave him the money," (Trent paused for a second then continued) "I just couldn't disappoint another friend."

Jane rubbed her temples and closed her eyes: "What do you mean you couldn't disappoint another friend?

Trent: "I know I really disappointed you and Daria on the school thing a couple weeks ago and I didn't want to deal with letting someone down again. After I saw Daria's disappointment it just stayed with me… sorry Janey I was hoping to get a couple more gigs and replace the money before you noticed."

Jane calmed at Trent's explanation sat down on the bed; she knew her brother had meant well in his own stupid way. "Your intentions were good Trent and as long as axl pays you back before our trip its fine. So did he say what his new project was? New fad piercing's, more insurance coverage for pierced backs... henna dying?"

Trent: "Umm, I didn't really ask."

Jane stared at Trent in disbelief: "You just gave Axl money and didn't even ask what he was going to do with it?! Well at least he's paying you back, did he say when?"

Trent: "Umm I didn't really ask-

Jane (not so calm now yelling now in fact): "Trent dammit! He is going to pay you back right?!"

Trent: "I didn't really as-

Jane screamed and left the room quickly before she could strangle Trent.

**Scene 2: Sunday evening. Morgendorffer home. Brains are boring.**

Description: Daria doesn't know Quinn has a mysterious rash that won't go away and has prevented Quinn from returning to her old shallow self after her neck zit has gone away. Quinn has been hiding the rash in really boring conservative clothing giving her a "brain look" which she is stuck with until she can see a specialist in six weeks' time…Daria wants the old Quinn back so she will stop incorrectly quoting Byron and Shakespeare poems around school which is wearing on Daria's nerves. To get Quinn upset enough to drop her fake depth Daria is dressed more like Quinn.

Daria wearing a pink baby doll dress, her doc. Martens, same hairstyle, pink framed cat eyeglasses and light make up she looks like every 90's seventeen magazine cover girl, and is at the front door talking to the three js.

Jamie: "I miss Quinn, is she here?"

Daria: "No, she's at the library."

Joey: "The what?"

Daria (clearly uncomfortable in her dress tugs at it) in usual deadpan voice " You know big building, full of books, with a lot of people with big brains doing a lot of thinking until their brains turn to mush from all the thinking going on."

Jeffy: "Gee I hope she gets better soon."

Joey (checking out Daria and approving): "You look really hot Daria and not like a total brain anymore (he shudders at the word brain) you wanna come out with me tonight?"

Jamie: no me!

Jeffy: no me!

Daria (thinking) it was a good idea to be seen with the three js in public because nothing would make Quinn more jealous than Daria ordering around her old sycophants. Daria just couldn't stomach actually going through with it, but Quinn was driving her crazy…

Daria: Ok here's the deal, we all go to a very public place where we are sure to be seen by many of Quinn's friends and ensuring that rumors will be all over school Monday morning; hopefully driving a jealous Quinn back to her former shallow self. As soon as we arrive, and are spotted, I leave.

Three js in unison: "Deal."

**Next scene- Monday afternoon. Fake depth.**

Jane and Daria are walking to pizza king; Jane is dressed as usual but Daria is wearing a white cropped sleeve baby tee hugging her chest and showing off her tiny waist and navel ring, a short black skirt with a metal zipper down the front and her usual boots. Her hair is same, light make up and smaller black framed rimmed glasses.

Jane: Cool zipper, gonna have to steal some of those trampy clothes for when we head to the club… Wow did I just talk like a typical girl about stealing my besties clothes? Gawd, Daria what's happened to us (she starts singing twilight zone music).

Daria: "Yes and my sister is now considered a brain by the popular morons at school; I guess we have entered an alternate universe."

They both keep walking in silence except for some young men closely walking behind them whispering and occasionally hitting each other.

Daria: (sighs) I thought one way to freak Quinn out of those stupid black clothes was to start asking for a big clothing allowance. I thought wouldn't this just push Quinn over the edge and as a bonus also freak my parents out.

Jane: Did it?

Daria: She just looked at me half curious, half upset and stomped out of the room and didn't say a word.

Jane:( gasps) Wow princess grace not fighting for her cut from Helen is one thing, but not talking at all is way more serious; I'd get her to a doctor stat and for good measure apply meds vigorously!

Daria: "I always said Quinn would last longer in the real world if properly medicated, (Jane smirks at this) -well anyway it would prevent me from strangling her that much sooner."

Daria: Am I wrong to want the old Quinn back, it sorta..umm… bothers me that she's so well accepted as a brain when um..

Jane finished for her: "When you're not? I get it Daria, Quinn has always gotten the attention from your parents, people in general, and guys… and now has gone and stolen what little thunder you had which completely sucks by the way, but at the same time look at you! You know you look great either way but this new look has to be torturing Quinn, and also that you gained some popularity with those three morons back there that keep following us."

Daria stops abruptly, and the three js who have been following her bump into her from behind.

Daria turning around: Joey Jeffy, Jamie-

Jamie: Hey you got my name right!

Daria: Um... I noticed that you three have been with us since we left my house. Is there something you wanted?

Joey: well we had such a good time yesterday and you look so extremely hot today we thought we should take you out again. I mean the rumors about us are flying-

Daria (in deadpan voice)- oh good.

Joey- So how about chez peirre?

Jane going nuts with laughter at Daria's side.

Daria- Well since the rumors are flying I think it's enough to get Quinn back to normal, and I use that term loosely. I'll talk to her tonight and hopefully she'll start scheduling dates for the weekend. So this means we don't ever have to be seen together, ever again..Ever...ok?

Joey: Well rumors are good in getting Quinn back but until then I really want to take you out again. come on! Please?

Jeffy/ Jamie-in unison no me!

Daria: oh god did this plan backfire…ok Jeffy/ joey /Jamie I think a good part of the plan would be to go see Quinn and remind her of the usual shallow things you used to give her; you know compliments, gifts um stuff like that.

Jamie looks really sad- We can't see her, she just avoids us now…

Daria quickly getting irritated now and hungry: If you go see Quinn right now I promise I'll let you take me out again-

All three js cut her off: (in unison) When?

Daria: Soon, very soon OK now go!

All three js start to walk away in opposite direction.

Jane: I thought you said you were socially unacceptable? (Laughing very hard.)

Daria: It's this damn navel ring, it makes any girl acceptable.

Jane and Daria start walking again but after a few minutes hear running from behind Daria turns back and looks..

Daria: Jane run!

Jane: What? Why?

Daria: three js coming back!

Jane /Daria take off around the corner and go hide in a retro clothing shop. It has a big window display of three mannequins wearing 1940 and 1950 style clothing.

Daria: dammit! What is with those morons?!

Jane (looking around the shop): "Like you said before it's that damn navel ring." Jane looks over at Daria and sees she's on the brink of changing her mind about her plan.

Jane: "Daria, come on it's a good plan don't stop now just because of the three stooges. Hey do you remember why you started this? Remember Quinn's ode to fashion? It was I believe a poem on the 2010 spring line and it rhymed for god sakes! MR. O'Neil gave her a frikin B for that! a B! Now most of the school is quoting it like Shakespeare. Please Daria with the support of the fashion club, the three js just hanging on her dumb ass poems, and the faculty encouraging her who's gonna end this weird phase of hers? I mean you have to end this before I strangle that kid and before she writes another lame poem on summer flats vs. beach wedges."

Daria: You're right Jane, if it isn't me or you strangling Quinn it'll be Mr. Demartino for sure.

Bell tinkling- door opens and in walks Robert from Life in the past lane episode wearing a yellow zoot suit a black fedora hat and hair slicked back- he walks past.

Daria- Come on lets go, I'm hungry, besides Trent's probably done with practice and already there waiting.

Jane eyeballing guy: um I'll catch up you go ahead.

Daria exits onto street and heads to pizza king.

**Next scene. Pizza king.**

(Daria is wearing the outfit from the last scene: white cropped sleeve baby tee hugging her chest and showing off her tiny waist and navel ring, a short black skirt with a metal zipper down the front and her usual boots. Her hair is same, light make up and smaller black framed rimmed glasses.)

Daria heads inside the pizza parlor looks around and spots Trent already there waiting in a booth; at the same time Trent spots Daria. Trent's jaw drops and he mouths the word damn, but then quickly gets himself together as Daria approaches the table and sits down opposite him.

Trent gives Daria his lazy smile: "Hey Daria looking good."

Daria (Mona Lisa smile): "Um thanks...oh hey, Jane met a guy on the way over but she'll be here soon… um, did you order yet?"

Trent (raspy voice): "Yea I ordered it to go, hope Janey gets here soon, 'cause I gotta drop you both off at home then go to"- he is cut off by loud commotion, coming from a corner booth and both Trent and Daria look over and see the three js are hitting each other and tripping over each other trying to get to Daria's table. The fashion club members that were sitting by the three js look very irritated as the boys leave them and head to Daria's table.

Jamie/ Jeffy/ Joey wave at Daria- "Hey Daria!"

Daria: "Damn, I thought I lost them."

Trent (looks very confused): "Huh? What's going on?"

Daria unsure of how to explain the situation, as three js approach their table, says nothing.

(All in unison) Three js- "Hey Daria!"

Trent first looks at Daria who looks embarrassed and also pissed off at the same time; and then over at the guys who all look very eager at Daria, but in an idiotic way. It then clicks with Trent with the way Daria's dressed and how hot she looks why she getting all the attention. Trent crosses his arms and sits back with curious look on his face.

Joey: "Daria please let me take you out again!"

Trent raises one eyebrow and looks questioningly at Daria, while silently mouthing the word "again"?

Jamie/ Jeffy/: "No me!"

Daria cringing and thinking, No! No! No! Not in front of Trent, I won't be able to live this down!

Daria manages to squeak out a lame explanation to Trent- "It's not what it sounds like-" but is cut off by Joey.

Joey: "Yea I thought we had something special the other night, didn't you feel it too Daria?"

Daria ignoring his question completely: "Um weren't you three supposed to go see Quinn?"

Three js- "We got hungry."

Joey trying again with Daria- "You know Quinn always let us buy her clothes at Cashman's, she even gave us private modeling shows after,( practically leering at Daria) so you wanna go shopping?"

All three js start chanting in unison, with fists raised in pounding motion: "Private show! Private show!" Daria now beet red at this point, can't even look at Trent.

Daria, trying to sink into the booths couch even more, face palms: "oh dear god…"

Fashion club approaches table, and in typical Sandi tone: (she rolls eyes at three js): " Fellas please calm yourselves,( they stop chanting) (Sandi now facing Daria) " Quinn's cousin or whatever as fashion club president I must say your new look is still well below fashion club standards, however it is much improved."

Tiffany: "Yeaaah, muuch improooved."

Jamie: "Yea she's the hottest girl in school-"

Sandi: "Shut it Jamal!"

Stacy: "Where did you get your navel pierced at? I so want one, did it hurt? Oh please say it didn't hurt…

Daria just glares at the entire group, and Trent is just confused by the entire group's stupidity.

Daria: "Joey/ Jeffy/ Jamie" (all three js perk up at getting some attention from Daria) "I bet the fashion club would love for you all to take them to Cashman's, am I right girls?"

Stacy /Sandi/ Tiffany move to leave at the mention of shopping and clothes.

Joey yells back at Daria as he's dragged away by Sandi: "Call me!"

Jeffy /Jamie: "Yea me too!" As they leave Jane comes in and witnesses the goodbyes, as Trent leaves to get their order and looks completely bewildered at what has occurred.

Jane smirking: "I see you made new friends while I was gone."

Trent approaches girls with their order. Trent: "Ready?"

Daria: "Yea let's go, I can't take much more of the twilight zone today."

All three walk outside and head to Trent's car, Daria gets in back with the pizza and Jane rides shotgun.

Jane: "So what did the fashion club want? To start scheduling double dates with the three js?"

Daria shoots darts out of her eyes at Jane: "Shut it lane."

As Trent silently listened to their conversation, he peeked at Daria in the rearview mirror and saw that she was staring out the window, so he took the opportunity to take in all of Daria. Daria's face, her hair, her body in that outfit… sighing, he had to stop or he would crash the car so he quickly adjusted the mirror back and focused on the road.

Trent clearing his throat: "So what was that back there Daria?"

Daria: "Umm, it's hard to explain."

Jane: "oh let me! Ok so…" and Jane quickly filled in Trent on brainiac Quinn and Daria's plan with the wardrobe changes, and the three js.

Trent: "So, um you're not into those guys then? What did you call them janey?

Jane: "The three js- Jeffy /joey/ Jamie."

Trent looking at Daria again through the mirror waiting for her response to his question.

Daria: "No. They are Quinn's sycophants not mine, plus they're just idiots drooling over a few shots of flesh and a strategically placed piercing… I 'm not taking their admiration seriously."

Jane (smirking): "Yea besides you're more into musicians aren't your Daria?" Jane looks back at Daria who glares back at Jane, and silently mouths back 'you're dead'.

Trent silent at Daria's answer, pulled up to Casa lane; as the girls headed inside to eat and watch sick sad world Trent hurriedly ate and took off to practice.

**Next scene: Unexpected Muse.**

Description: Trent is trying to get a certain auburn haired beauty out of his mind; but first he has to figure out why she's in there...it just might be too much for one slacker too take…

**Casa Lane, midnight, Trent's room. Guns n' roses 'don't cry' is playing in Trent's CD player on repeat on a very low volume.**

Trent, only in blue boxers, was strumming his guitar, sitting on the floor surrounded by the usual clutter along with many wadded up sheets of paper. No lyrics or sleep were coming to him because his mind kept going to Daria, and he didn't know why; it kept distracting him as soon as he closed his eyes and then Daria was there in his head doing things she shouldn't be doing to him, so then he felt weird and guilty and had to get up. So now he was trying to write something, anything but nothing came out… frustrated he leaned back and closed his eyes and started thinking…

Daria was Janeys best friend, sarcastic as hell which kind of scared him but mostly just really quiet and reserved around him; but the way she looked today blew him away it was just so different…she looked …well… hot, but there was something else too; she had been more confident and had talked more easily too him then he had ever seen before and it had been nice…

He also wondered why she dismissed those three guys at the pizza place; yea they seemed moronic but he thought with all the attention they gave her she would go for one of them…hmm…then again that wasn't Daria, she had standards... but if those morons couldn't get her he didn't really have a shot. Whoa… no he didn't want a shot with her, where had that thought come from? He wasn't interested in Daria like that she was just a kid… he knew she had a crush on him before but it was gone now; he had pretty much destroyed it when he didn't come through for her or janey on that school project.

Hmmm…he didn't know what to think, for some reason his mind was battling between yea she's young and not even considering her that way, and then going to picturing Daria on his lap touching him and kissing him… Could he consider her more than a friend? Well maybe if she was older and they had more in common maybe… arrghh this was stupid! really he had to just stop with these crazy thoughts.

Damn, Trent thought, I can't get away from this claim to my brain, Daria you're a drain causing me so much pain…Trent's eyes shot open and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the lyrics; then erased them / rethought the lyrics and tried again; and suddenly Trent was inspired with lyrics that were much better and made sense..

He knew he couldn't figure out his weird thoughts about Daria tonight, but knew in Daria he had at least found an unexpected muse. He cranked out eighteen sheets of lyrics before crawling into bed as dawn approached.

**Next scene: Wednesday evening Daria's room**

TV is blasting sick sad world in the background:

Announcer: Are ghosts haunting your house … while forcing you to clean up your messes... (TV shows ghost directing person to take out the trash) obsessive compulsive ghosts next sick sad world!

Daria is in front of her computer doing work /phone rings. Daria picks up and it's Jane.

Jane: "Hey stranger! Are you still speaking to me even though I've been kind of, sort of blowing you off since Monday…sorry, it can't be helped…I tell you that Robert guy is really amazing!"

Daria: "No"

Jane: "Come on, I'll buy you pizza…"

Daria: "Damn you lane you drive a hard bargain."

Jane: "Ok so you're spending the night right?"

Daria: "yea I have to get the hell out of here; Quinn has started to rap her poetry."

Jane: "Oh gawd Daria now that's bad, ok well anyway I have a tag along for tonight; I invited Robert to hear Trent play."

Daria: "Damn, well there goes girl's night, and I was planning on downing jello shots off your belly; another time I guess…anyway I thought you liked Robert, why subject him to that kind of torture so early on in your relationship?

Jane: "Well I kind of want to introduce him to Trent and you. You know bring him into our little circle of friends."

Daria sighing: "That's a small circle… umm since I would be the obvious third wheel do you still want me to come?"

Jane: "Of course! I wanna hang with you tonight; hey maybe you should invite one of the three js to come, it'll be a gas!"

Daria: "Hell no and a gas? Nice lingo Jane, might I suggest you hop back in your Delorian and come back to the present day."

Jane: "Ok, ok , geez I'll let that one go just cause I know your probably really irritated living with Jewel right now… Look, head over now and we'll go for pizza, remember my treat."

Daria: "Yea ok I'll pack and head over now." (Daria hangs up, gets dressed in a tight white tank top with the word molly written on it in small black letters, and a tiny black skull and crossbones below it, with her usual black skirt which really shows off her curves, same black boots and hair and mild makeup and contacts.) She hurriedly grabs her stuff and leaves the house; and as she walks down the sidewalk Trent's car pulls up.

Daria: "Hey I was going to walk over."

Jane: "Yea we are kinda behind schedule, so we thought if we came to get you instead of waited for you then went and picked up the pizza to go we could eat at the club.." Jane looks over at Trent -while Daria climbs into the backseat –"Someone in the band decided to start an hour earlier than usual; I'm assuming they were really drunk when they agreed to this, am I right Trent?"

Trent: "Hey Daria, looking good. " (He gives her his lazy smile)

Daria smirks at Jane's rant: "Hey Trent."

Trent to Jane: "Umm yea max I think."

Jane: "Yea right, max; anyway with this change of plans Robert is just going to meet me there."

Daria: "Oh good, oh hey thanks for letting me stay over tonight. It may have just saved Quinn's life." (Trent perks up at this news but doesn't say anything).

They soon pull into pizza king /get their order and head to the club.

Montage of Trent and band setting up and of Daria/ Jane sitting /eating /talking at nearby table. No one else is there yet since they are an hour early.

Pan to later that night and the club is more crowded; on stage Trent has been trying out his new songs with great success; most of the crowd was actually into the music.

Jane/ Robert in old fashioned clothes are dancing and Daria is talking to a dark haired Brittney who is crying nonstop. We also see a green eyed young man in khakis and a grey sweater eyeballing Daria from across the room.

Daria felt someone staring at her and turned to see a cute guy walking up to her.

Guy- "Hey I'm tom, so you into this um type of music?"

Daria: "Would I be offending all other types of music if I clamed this was an actual type of music?"

Tom smirks: "Just leave out pop and reggae and I think you're good."

Daria smirks at this thinking wow he's a beautiful smart ass.

Tom: "So you want to go get a burger?"

Daria: "Um well I don't go off with strange guys I just met."

Tom: "Wow smart and beautiful, that's a wicked combination right there. Can I at least get you a drink…umm?"

Daria: "Daria and yea, umm… thanks." Tom goes off towards bar meanwhile Brittney has been silently watching their exchange.

Brittney: "Wow Daria he's cute" (twirls black hair) "and really into you."

Daria: "Uh I guess...wait how can you tell?"

Britney: "Well he couldn't take his eyes off you; he complemented you, oh yea Daria, he's really into you- oh hey there's Brian that jerk! I'm going to go say hi, see you later."

Daria was in disbelief at Britney's words- tom was, from what she could tell; sharp, cute, funny … she smiled and headed to the bar where she and tom once again engaged in friendly verbal banter.

Trent on stage had witnessed Daria talking with some guy; he had decided before tonight, to let whatever was bugging him about Daria go. She was just too young, that was it, end of story; and he wouldn't consider her beyond a friend, it was just too weird otherwise…but that didn't stop the pissed off feeling he had when he saw her talk to that guy… Arrghh- lyrics just started flowing through his mind very quickly right then. Crap! He had to write them down before he forgot anything; as he was singing he went over to Jesse on stage and quickly mouthed 'take over; Jesse eyed him, nodded yes and mouthed back 'you ok?' Trent nodded and headed back stage and quickly wrote down his lyrics and then headed back on stage to finish the last set.

**Next scene: musings and money**

Description: Jane's reflections on Daria's new relationship with a guy named tom… and a surprise no saw coming…

Next day: Morning Casa lane kitchen

Jane, with bedhead and in pjs, found a couple slices of pizza in the fridge and sat at the counter on an old cracked leather bar stool thinking about how weird last night was. The always sarcastic and ever cautious Daria had spent the entire time talking to a cute guy she just met, Tim or Tom was it? They even exchanged phone numbers and had set up a date already for tonight. Even though Jane thought it was great Daria finally met a guy she deemed worthy enough to talk to, she was just concerned because Daria never moved this fast with people especially with guys… and that guy tom somehow managed to wiggle his way in with Daria so quick. Jane kept eating and absentmindedly pushed the answering machine button and continued to think about last night-

(Answering machine) Amanda lanes soft relaxed voice came on: Vincent? Trent? Wind? Penny? Anyone? Well I'm in Sydney right now, I think I'll be home by next week, or at least by Christmas... possibly Easter…"

Jane (thinking)- Yea right, won't hold my breath...god what was with this odd family of hers… even Trent was acting weird especially last night; he had acted as weird as Daria. Trent didn't even get drunk after the gig, like usual, which was a first. Then he rushed me and Daria out the door, drove like a maniac all the way home, quickly dropped us off and then took off as soon as he could.

(Answering machine) Vincent lanes voice boomed through the machine: "Mandy? Trent? Wind? Jamie"-

Jane rolling eyes: "It's Jane, you ass!"

(Answering machine) Vincent: "Well I'm in Costa Rica; I'm sending money via western union it should reach you"-(message cuts off.)

Answering machine goes to next message- "This message is from the law firm of Pine, Deckler and Deckler, for a Mr. Trent Lane regarding his new financial status-"

Jane finished her pizza and headed back to her room, and thought about Trent's odd behavior. He also acted weird on the way home, and Jane had noticed him shooting a lot of glances over at Daria, who had rode shotgun. What was up with that? Jane wondered…well she never tried to figure out Trent's behavior or thinking. As she reached her room she realized the weird message for Trent, well she would tell him later when he got home and after his twelve hour nap.

Quietly Jane walked into her room past a sleeping Daria who was curled up in a sleeping bag on the floor. Jane sat on her bed and quietly turned on the TV, saw the news was on and leaned back in her bed hoping to fall back asleep. After a few minutes of weather and violent related news Jane was about to drift off when a familiar face and human interest story caught her eye. Jane sat up in bed and saw a TV reporter interviewing Axl at this tattoo parlor.

TV reporter: "I am here with new billionaire and recent local celebrity Axl St. James at his tattoo piercing parlor located on Dega Street"-

Jane shouted: "Billionaire!"

At this Daria sat up abruptly, groggily: "Jane what's wrong?"

TV reporter: "So tell the viewing public your incredible story on your new found wealth and what it could mean to our local economy."

Jane, who could barely breathe or speak, choked out: "Sorry Daria." She then turned up the volume even more.

Daria concerned at Jane's tone of voice reached for her glasses; got up quickly and went over to sit by her on the bed.

Axl (cockney English accent): "Well some friends had it in 'em to 'elp a struggling bloke like me out, and invest in this 'ere establishment which quickly turned business 'round. I was then able to invest in a really big software stock which really blew up I guess you might say!"

TV reporter forgetting he's on TV: "That's for damn sure! Oh um sorry about that, from what we know of this new high tech software is that it originates from china and has taken the global market by storm. It is the next wave of the future! Please continue with your story sir."

Axl: "Well I took the stock opportunity for me self and all me mates just as a thank you to 'em for their belief in me and my store. So I would like to take the opportunity 'ere to say a big thank you for the loan and support of me friend and fellow billionaire Trent lane."

Both Daria/ Jane jaws drop

Jane raced out of the room, flew down the stairs at lightning speed, listened to Trent's message again and called back the firm pretending to be Trent's assistant to quickly set up an appt.

Daria, coming into kitchen: "We have to find him Jane, I mean if this is for real."

Jane: "He's probably at the giant strawberry with how weird he was acting last night; he said the strawberry helps him think."

Daria didn't know what to make of this statement: "Do you mean being near the strawberry or actually talking to it?"

Jane: "You never know with Trent."

Daria (blank look on her face): "Okay then, well why was he acting so weird?"

Jane repeated: "You never know with Trent"- was cut off as she heard the front door slam.

Pan to living room as Trent is heading toward the stairs, and turns as he hears Jane screaming TRENT at the top of her lungs and sees her fly across the room to jump in his arms; while laughing at the same time, which scared a very confused Trent.

**Two weeks later… Next scene: Casa lane living room. Living room has been updated with new paint, new furniture/carpet. Jane, Daria and Trent are watching breakfast club on a huge flat screen TV. Disclaimer: Breakfast Club is a John Hughes production; I don't own the rights to it and I make no money from it just for fun.**

Trent sitting on the floor not really watching the movie, agitated the call has not come yet from his lawyer's … Janey had invited Daria over so they could hang out and watch some cheesy 80's movies while they waited for their lawyer to call, and let them know if he had finally managed to track down their parents and if Trent could finally buy them out of the house. Jane had been so neglected by their parents that he wanted to get their dysfunctional addict siblings and parents out of his and Janey's lives for good which he could now afford to do.

Now that he had money he could finally take care of Jane properly. He was grateful she was out of that lame self-esteem class and had Daria as a friend. Daria had been good for Janey…and for him too…he had been really confused as to why he could see them together because she was just a kid, to him it felt weird and just wrong to scam on a girl that young. Plus Daria seemed really happy with that Tom guy she had been seeing, so every time he saw her he just pushed the thoughts/feelings whatever it was aside, he even had gotten back with Monique thinking he was just lonely but it really wasn't that. He looked over at Daria sitting on their new couches;. Trent watched Daria as she and Janey watched the movie… she was beautiful… he could see the white sundress she was wearing showed off her tiny waist and hugged her chest and her legs were killer…damn…

Jane: "Sometimes I wonder if growing up and becoming your parents is just inevitable…"

Daria: " No way, not me ever."

Trent: "Its unavoidable, it just happens."

Daria: "What happens?"

(From TV Alison speaks and answers Daria's question) Alison: "_When you grow up your heart dies."_

Trent: "Look at our parents Janey, they checked out on us a long time ago and look at me I'm doing the same thing with my life bumming around sleeping all day. I'm just like them."

Jane quickly protested: "No! Your still here Trent, you care about me, you're not selfish like our parents, who don't give a damn about me and can't even remember my own damn name!" (Silence followed her outburst).

Jane (calmer now) tried to lighten the mood by teasing Daria.

Jane: "I can really see you more than Quinn becoming ole' Jake with your temper, but maybe not so oblivious with your future kids."

Daria quickly rising to the bait goes off as quick as Jake would: "I would never favor, ignore or neglect any of my kids like my parents Jane!" - Daria embarrassed at Jane's correct assertion of her temper, quickly calmed down- "Sorry, um… I guess there is a lot more of ole' Jake's temper in me after all."

Jane smirked: "Come on Daria, I'm only teasing. I mean, anyway with your mouth you're more likely to take after Helen anyway."

Daria not goaded this time remained silent.

Trent: "Your mom can really be intense Daria," (he remembered his brief stay with her family) but at least she's still around...well sometimes… from what Janey's told me mostly on weekends …but it's not like she's off in some third world country not caring if her home gets taken by a bank with some of her kids still in it."

Daria: "You're right I can't compare the complete abandonment of your parents to the mental and emotional abandonment of mine...oh wait I can. Yes my parents are physically present, and on occasion when my mom is bored enough she swings into parental robot mode just enough to skim the surface of my life. Then when her boss calls she checks right back out again with what she considers a more important priority over her family. No they haven't completely abandoned me and Quinn like your parents have, but that doesn't mean they haven't checked out on us in a different way."

At this Trent got up from his position on the floor and went to sit next to Daria, he then put his hand on Daria's, and lightly kissed her cheek: "Your parents are as twisted as mine, Daria. I think you're the only person in this world that completely gets me and Janey."

Daria blushed furiously at Trent's kiss and closeness, completely thrown off guard, cleared her throat: "Um yea, my point exactly."

Jesse, who had been up to this point, asleep and sitting on the other side of Jane, drooling on her shoulder, suddenly woke up: "Movie over yet?"

Trent ignored him, and asked: "So Janey, you think you'll ever have kids?"

Daria eager to get back at Jane: "I can really see little Jane and Jesses running around."

Jane glared at Daria and quickly shot back: "Yea I can just see them playing with their cousins, little Daria's and maybe even a Trent Jr." Jane smirked at Daria who made a motion of strangling Jane with her hands.

Jane: "I don't know, maybe. I won't be as selfish as our parents; and I'd remember my kid's names too dammit! And if any of my kids tried to go live in the backyard, I'd tell them to come right back in the house and not wait six months."

Trent smiled at this, and reached for the phone as it rang. Trent: "You reached them?" (Pause) "Yea, ok great get all the papers ready." (Another pause) "Ok thanks for call." He quickly replaced the receiver.

Trent stood up and shouted: "We got the house!" He grabbed Jane off the couch, pulled her into a hug, and then grabbed Daria and pulled her in as well. "Now all we gotta do is change the locks!"

Montage #1: Weeks pass and we see Trent/ Jane/repairmen fixing /painting the house. The naming gazebo being torn down and replaced with a huge pool /Jacuzzis; a huge separate loft and art studio being built for Jane along with a recording studio in the new remodeled basement. Casa lane is completely changed with new furnishings, new carpets, a wet bar; and to ensure no wandering lanes could ever return all the locks were changed.

Montage #2: Jane / Daria's last few weeks of Jr .year: Jane/ Robert going out on double dates with Tom and Daria who are either kissing or fighting. Also Trent/ band are traveling a lot getting more gigs out of town.

**Scene:** Last day of school, a ceremony is about to start and the auditorium is full of students, teachers and parents. Ms. Li, Ms. Defoe, and Jane are all sitting on stage along with Daria who Jane wanted there for moral support. Daria voiceover begins:

Ms. Li hounded Jane for money for the sports programs which Jane refused and instead donated a large sum to fund a new art wing. This pissed of Ms. Li, delighted Ms. Defoe and sent Mr. Demartino to the psych ward. He lost it when the new art wing was named after Trent lane who was one of his laziest students so he took a baseball bat to all the ultra-cola machines in the school. Mr. D. is at this moment semi -retired if his meds work properly. The ceremony was to honor the new art wing in which Trent was to receive a plaque; but he overslept so Jane accepted it and decided to hang it in the new wing as reminder of his motto which was engraved " the night holds the key…"

**Scene: Morning/ Tom /Daria in her room**. **Commies, a rash and a I love you.**

TV: Sick Sad World on in background. SSW reporter was standing by a huge corn field, with a number of people and cows milling about. Reporter was talking to an old farmer who was wearing old blue dirty overalls and chewing a blade of grass.

SSW reporter: "So you claim your cows were not only struck by lightning, but also survived the incident?"

Old farmer: "Yes sir-ee."

SSW reporter: "And now you believe they have healing powers is that correct?"

Old farmer: "Yes sir-ee."

First the camera panned to the large field which held long lines of people that were either in casts or crutches and who waited to touch the cow's foreheads and be healed. Then to a woman on crutches who hobbled up to a cow, touched its forehead, and then fainted. The camera zoomed out to show all the cows were going a little crazy as the woman popped up and began walking without her crutches then fell over.

SSW Announcer: "Holy cow! Miracle saving cows next Sick Sad World!"

Daria: "Wow, this show has really gone down since we started watching it." she then stopped pacing and asked: "Well how is it?"

Tom, who sat at Daria's computer and just finished reading her story, smiled: "It's really good Daria, I mean the communistic concepts are challenging but to an average reader remain very clear. It even comes across fun for a spy novel; I would definitely submit it to Musings magazine."

Daria sighed: "I don't know… I mean do you think its good enough to get published?"

"I don't think I could take it if"...she trailed off and mumbled something about failure.

Tom: "Why don't you let the magazine decide?"

Daria, still unsure: "Umm, maybe… I guess."

Tom smiled: "Come on Daria, have more belief in your work. It really is amazing; but hey if it did get rejected for some odd reason, you know that magazine is just full of idiots and it's their loss right?"

Daria: "Umm yea but then what does that say if it does get published?"

Tom: "Then it's an amazing publishing company who can spot talent right away."

Daria smirked at this then went over to him; Tom pulled her into his lap, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the mouth.

**Three weeks later…Scene:** **Morgendorffer home: kitchen, Jake/ Helen/ Daria are all seated around the table with many papers scattered on it.**

Helen (holds up packet of papers): "Well they sent a check for twenty-five hundred for your published story, a contract for at least five more stories and a fifteen hundred dollar advance for your next story Daria. I'll look over the contract before any signing can be done. Well I have to say I'm extremely proud of your accomplishment! Jake don't you think this is just wonderful?"

Jake (concentrating on the back of a cereal box): "Hmmm… what's that Helen? What's wonderful?"

Helen: "Jake! Pay attention dammit! Daria got a story published; isn't that amazing?"

Jake: "Oh hey that's wonderful kiddo! A story! What about?"

Daria: "Um, communists, espionage you know the usual teen reading."

Jake: "Communists! Communists! Did she say communists Helen?

Daria: "Yes, it's all about those commie reds invading Lawndale, and then taking over useless consulting firms, interesting don't you think?"

Jake: "Commie reds in Lawndale! Oh my god Helen! Did you hear we're being invaded?"

Helen: "Jake! Calm down! Daria's only joking!

Jake (calms down): "Oh right a joke I knew that". He went over and hugged Daria "That's great kiddo."

Squeak, squeak, squeak came a noise from the hallway. Quinn came into the kitchen and was wearing very little clothing; old shorts and a ratty tank top along with a very heavy looking metal back brace; she looked miserable.

Quinn: "What's going on? Why's dad hugging Daria? Did a relative die? Did they leave money?"

Helene: "No Quinn, Daria got published, isn't that wonderful sweetie?"

Quinn: "God Daria, even your accomplishments are boring and dull."

Daria: "You're right Quinn; maybe I should put a back brace on my next heroine? Would that make it more interesting?"

Quinn (shot daggers at Daria): "Mom, Daria's being weird again and just mean! I mean I didn't ask for this stupid rash Daria!"

Helen: "Now Quinn that reminds me did you apply your rash cream?"

Quinn: "Yes why else would I be wearing this stupid brace thingy or this ratty old outfit."

Helen (sighed with impatience): "Quinn you know the skin specialist said due to the severity of your rash the cream would absorb faster into your skin if you wore as little as possible, along with a protective cover,"-

Quinn interrupted: "I know! I know! That's the only reason why I'm wearing an outfit only a bum would be caught dead in."

Helen: " Now Quinn, I know you're miserable but if you want this rash to go away quickly you will deal with it and wear your back brace and stop complaining! And you Daria will stop making fun of your sister, got it?"

(Daria/ Quinn just glare at each other)

Quinn: "Yea whatever."

Daria: "fine."

(Helens phone rang and she exited the room.) Daria: "So did the doctor say how long it would take for your rash to go away? I mean hopefully it's gone before school starts otherwise you'll have to go out in public like that."

Quinn (freaked out): "You mean go to school looking like this! I can't go out in public like this! I'd die Daria! god, I 'm like that bell ringing guy in that movie with that gypsy!"

Daria: "Do you mean Quasimodo?"

Quinn: "Arrggh, Daria! You know I don't speak your freak nerd language! Geez, why do I even bother talking to you?" She stomped out of the room…squeak… squeak …squeak…

**Next scene: Sloan home. Living room.**

Daria and Tom were on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other kissing when Daria pulled away to catch her breath: "So where are you taking me for my celebration dinner?"

Tom smiled and held her tighter: "Anywhere you want, it's your night. I told you that your story was amazing didn't I?

Daria blushed and looked away: "Yea well, thanks for you know um… pushing me to do this."

Tom: "I told you before that I think you're a great writer Daria; but also I wanted to tell you tonight that…uhh" Tom cleared his throat and looked into Daria's eyes, his voice really soft "um, how do you feel about me?"

Daria uncomfortable at how tom was looking at her: "What?"

Tom: "How do you, um, (he sighed) do you love me? Cause I love you Daria."

Daria stunned at toms declaration: "I, um, I- ahh, no one ever has… I don't know."

Tom: "I love you Daria, and I just wanted to know where we stood or where I stood with you."

Daria stood up and stepped away from him: "I' m not really good with all this emotional stuff you know that Tom…"

Tom: "Anyone just meeting you would know that in five minutes Daria; I'm talking about me and you, you must feel something."

Daria: "Um I guess I care about you as much as a person can care about another person, I mean well it's a really short time we've been going out."

Tom: "It's been six weeks."

Daria: "Alright then in the six weeks I've known you I've come to really care about you."

Tom: "Is that it then? That's all you have to say?"

Daria: "ok I care about you, um, deeply very deeply."

Tom sighed and looked really hurt as Daria sat beside him once again, and mumbled softly: "Ok yea I do you know, love you." Tom smiled at Daria's admission, as Daria leaned over and kissed him which led to a celebration on the couch instead of dinner.

**July: Night. Abandoned quarry -lovers lane lovers spat!**

Tom's car is parked and the windows are fogged up. Stings 'Every breath you take' in playing softly on the radio. Int- Tom and Daria are both lying under a blanket cuddling/ kissing in the backseat with their arms wrapped around each other; Tom is nibbling on Daria's ear and her hands are running through his hair.

Tom sighed contentedly as he kissed down Daria's neck to her chest, "Mmm… you ok? You cold?" he asked between kisses.

Daria shifted a little under him, "I'm fine, are you? You're shaking; here get more under the blanket."

Tom smiled and nibbled on Daria's lips, "I 'm fine really, probably the happiest I've ever been."

He shifted his weight off Daria, and rooted through all their discarded clothing to find his jacket pocket; he pulled out a small purple box and eagerly held it out to Daria.

Tom: "Open it."

As Daria silently gaped at the huge pink diamond, Tom caressed her cheek: "It's just a ring to show how committed we are to each other."

Daria: "Please say this is a joke."

Tom annoyed at her rejection pulled away from Daria: "Hey I just thought that we both might want something more serious. Maybe even beyond high school, I mean don't you? I know I do."

Daria (shocked): "Don't you think we're too young to decide our future right now; and what happens when we both go off to different colleges?"

Tom took the box and threw it on the floor and sulkily replied, "We can always apply to Bromwell together it's what I thought we would do; I just assumed you'd want to stay together."

Daria: "What if I didn't get in? What then? You'll get in with your last name, but there's no guarantee for me or for our relationship then, and if we're apart? Do we split up; do the long distance thing? Have you considered any of this?" I think we are too young"-

Tom cut her off: "Is this really about us being too young? Or is it about you not tying yourself down to me when you have feelings for someone else!"

Daria pushed Tom off her, and sat up: "I'm not having this same stupid fight with you again! Ever since Jane told you about that stupid crush I use to have on Trent you've been accusing me of harboring secret feelings for him. I told you I'm over it! I have been for some time now, and that I love you, you stupid jerk!"

Tom shouting: "Well he sure feels something for you Daria! I mean you'd have to be the dumbest person on the planet not to see it. Have you heard his music lately? It's all about you! There are the song titles alone, yea there's um 'The insane cynic'… 'Grey eyed Succubus'…'Auburn haired Strumpet'-

Daria (offended): "Hey! I don't care about Trent or his musical inspiration. Isn't it enough that we're together now?"

Tom remained silent and rolled his eyes at her denial. Frustrated, Daria wrapped her arms around him and began to softly stroke his side; as she began to kiss and softly tug at his lips Tom responded back with a small moan.

Tom's mouth now buried in Daria's hair mumbled, "Maybe I guess..." he then nuzzled her neck, "It's just I love you so much Daria".

Daria: "I know you're upset (she placed a light kiss on his chest) I just think it's not a good idea right now (kissing down his chest now) maybe if we are together in a year I'd consider it, maybe…" (She was just past his belly button now)…Tom groaned and rolled back his eyes, replied: "That's all I really want, and I won't push it ok? I'll wait however long it takes I'll wait..."

**Next day: Casa lane, Jane's new apt/loft. Change is in the air.**

Jane was on the floor in her jogging outfit doing stretches; Daria wearing a yellow sundress was laying on her stomach on Jane's huge king sized bed flipping channels.

Jane: "I gotta get in better shape if I'm gonna join the track team this fall; I barely made it all six miles today." Jane got up, went over to a wall and hit the intercom button, "Hey can you bring up some snacks and drinks please thanks!"

Daria: "So what is he again?"

Jane: "Sheppard? He's a valet."

Daria: "So he parks your car?"

Jane: "No he cleans, stocks the fridge, cooks and does security. Trent hired him after that local news story came on about his billions and we started getting threatening phone calls. Shep's a nice guy to have around; I hate being here all alone now that Trent's away more. He's been getting a lot more gigs now that his music is taking off."

Daria: "You call him Shep?"

Jane: "Better than Jeeves right? Yea, it's kinda cool Daria, like if I want something to eat I snap my fingers and he brings it; or something to drink snap! It just appears and when I 'm really feeling lazy I get him to turn the channels for me."

Daria: "So he provides you with food, drinks, and entertainment?"

Jane: "Yea pretty much."

Daria: "So he's a geisha?"

Jane smirked: "Yes but without the fancy makeup and robes."

At that moment an older looking white haired gentleman that looked like he had been on steroids most of his life walked in the room, and carried with him a very dainty tray of snacks and drinks.

Shepard: "Miss lane, Miss Daria, here you go."

Jane: "Thanks Shep, hey have a seat. We're having a Sick Sad World marathon, wanna watch with us?"

Shep: "Um no miss, not that again please! I can't take it!"

Jane: "Oh ok calm down! Stop shaking! I won't make you watch it anymore with me; I promise. You can go now its ok."

As Shep walked out Trent walked in.

"Hey Janey, oh hey Daria," he smiled and took in Daria lying on the bed, she looked so inviting so amazing-

Jane: "Hey Trent, if you stare any harder at Daria, you'll burn a hole in her chest."

"Did you need something?" Jane asked as she dodged Daria's flying pillow.

Trent smirked: "My gig got cancelled; big flu outbreak or something so I'll be in the basement recording with Monique and the guys, if you need me ok?"

Daria: "So what are you working on? Jane said you have new ideas for the band?"

Trent: "We still got our eyes on the prize ya' know, we're going to record a few singles and get them out to some companies that haven't completely lost their souls and minds to corporate greed. There's also our new vision to help unknown bands in the area in getting their demos recorded in my new studio. Nick got the idea, so we're going with it."

Daria: "Wait so your day includes actual deadlines? I mean you're working with people and committed to helping them with their music?"

Trent: "Well it's mostly Nick and Max's project, I 'm just there on a consulting level."

Daria: "You mean when you're actually conscious and remember to show up?"

Trent cough/ laughed: "Yea something like that, umm so what do you think of the idea?"

Daria: "It's great you're using your new wealth to help out other struggling musicians."

Trent: "Well it does give me something to do creatively…"

Daria: "Without losing your slacker mentality."

Trent raised an eyebrow, and smiled, "Exactly. So what have you been up to this summer?"

Daria: "Well my parents are making me look for a job; so it'll look good on my college applications."

Trent: "You find anything yet?"

Daria: "No, all the really choice jobs like town mortician are taken."

Trent: "Hmm, you know Axl's hiring for a book keeper, he's finally upgrading his old filing system from old napkins to the computer. I can talk to him if you want?"

Daria: "Well I would be fulfilling my parent's requirement of finding a job with the added bonus of working somewhere they'd hate."

Trent: "I'll have Axl give you a call ok?"

Daria: "Um, thanks."

Trent: "Sure, and hey I'm always on Dega so maybe I can take you to lunch, or we could hang out sometime."

Daria: "Uh yea, sure sounds good."

Trent smiled and exited.

Jane: "Wow, looks like you got a new buddy Daria, so what's Tom gonna have to say about this hmm?

Daria: "Dammit, maybe I should reconsider the 'it's a nutty, nutty world' job offer instead…"

Jane: "Isn't that the place that recently hired Kevin?"

Daria sighed: "Crap!"

**Three weeks later…**

Case Lane living room Trent /Daria on couch

Trent had Daria pinned under him, as he tickled her sides he could feel her squirm under him causing small electric shocks to his body. Daria tried to steady her breathing while laughing under Trent's playful attack which caused her chest to heave up and down quite rapidly, sending another shiver down his lower body. Trent looked down at Daria's flushed face, her beautiful smile and as he leaned down to kiss her-

Trent suddenly woke up; he was lying in bed very much alone with no Daria. He sighed, it had seemed so real like all the other dreams he had about her the past several weeks.

Trent sighed again…Daria was his muse, and his friend but was she more than that? His new rage lyrics mostly came from every time he saw Daria and that Tom guy hanging at the house. Last week he caught them making out in Winds old room; he had just passed the room, had heard a moan and he thought it was Janey getting sick; but instead he found Tom and Daria in there entangled going at it. That day he finally admitted that he really did care about Daria. Not that it changed anything like her age or the fact she was in love with someone else… what made it even more complicated was the Monique situation.

Two days ago Monique told him she was pregnant and really freaked; when the shock had worn off he realized he had to take some responsibility because he had to be a better parent than his own parents. He had decided to do the right thing, had pushed all thoughts and feelings of Daria aside and then asked Monique to marry him.

**It's a beautiful day for a goth wedding. part one.**

Casa lane backyard: A wedding arch was set up and entwined with beautiful dark purple flowers: a purple tinted wedding runner ran up the wedding aisle with the initials T and M leading up to the arch. Behind the arch was a table set up with several purple/ black candles surrounding a framed picture of Trent and Monique; neither of which were smiling and instead wore bored expressions with their arms crossed.

While Trent and Jesse waited at the front of the arch, guests started to fill their seats:

Front row grooms side: Danny Moreno, Jane, Robert, and Daria Tom.

Second row: Max, Nick with girlfriend and kid with Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer last row.

Bride's side: Monique's family and friends filled up at least ten rows.

Instrumental rock processional begins: Monique's heavily tattooed pieced harpy band mates walk down the aisle in black /purple corseted gothic gowns followed by Monique escorted by her father.

Monique quickly kissed her father and took her place beside Trent (her gown was the exact replica from the November rain video).

Minister: "Family, friends we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two souls; Trent and Monique may the happiness you experience today continue to follow each of you in each new life you are blessed with. Now Monique repeat after me, I Monique …"

Monique: "I Monique…"

Minister: "Take thee Trent."

Monique: "Take thee Trent."

Minister: "As my lawfully wedded husband…In sickness and in health till death parts us."

Monique: "As my lawfully wedded husband…In sickness and in health till death parts us."

Minister: "Now Trent, repeat after me, I Trent…"

Trent: "I Trent…"

Minister: "Take thee Monique."

Trent: "Take thee Daria… (Everyone in attendance gasped in shock, Daria looks astonished, Monique's parents and Tom looked pissed) Trent embarrassed: "Monique, I meant Monique."

Jane elbowed Daria: "Hey I think Trent wants you up there."

Both Tom and Daria glared at her, as Jesse makes motions for Daria to come up and join him and Trent which caused a very embarrassed and angry Monique to glare at him then back at Trent.

The minister looked very awkward and asked Monique: "Uhh should I continue?"


	2. Chapter 2

It's a beautiful day for a Goth wedding. Part two. Disclaimer: source of the original work: Daria is owned by and is an American animated television series created by Glenn Eichler and Susie Lewis Lynn and MTV works. Don't sue, only for fun not getting paid just love Daria. _Friends_ is owned by Kauffmann nbc studios I don't own any characters I don't make any money just for fun.

Monique glared at Trent and choked out "Yea, continue…"

Minister: "I think we'd better start again. Trent, repeat after me. I, Trent..."

Trent: I, Trent...

Minister: "Take thee...Mo-n-i-q-u-e…."

Monique silently mouthed "you dick" to Trent as he repeated after the minister: "Take thee, Monique."

Minister: "As my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death parts us".

Cut to Jane/ Daria:

Jane to Daria: "looks like that might come any minute."

Trent: "As my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death parts us."

Minister: "May I have the rings?" (He is given the rings) "Monique, place this ring on Trent's finger as a symbol of your bond everlasting." Monique threw the ring on the ground and continued to glare at Trent.

Trent: "I'll uhh just put it on myself."

Minister: "Trent, place this ring on Monique's hand as a symbol of the love that encircles you forever." Monique stubbornly refused to give her hand as Trent reached for it.

Minister prodding; "Monique dear give Trent your hand."

Trent quickly jammed the ring onto Monique's raised middle finger that was directed at him.

Minister, much relieved the ceremony was finally ending: "Trent and Monique have um made their declarations and it gives me great pleasure I guess to declare them husband and wife."

Minister: "You may kiss the bride." As Trent hesitantly leaned in, Monique sucker punched him in the face and quickly fled down the aisle and into the house.

(The recessional starts as the wedding party awkwardly retreated into the house followed by a dejected looking Trent.)

Next scene: Casa lane front room- groups of people are milling around outside and inside the house. Members of the band and wedding party are gathered in groups talking about the wedding, huddle at the foot of the stairs while a screaming Monique and Trent can be heard from upstairs.

Monique: "Trent this is a complete nightmare! My friends and family are out there how could you do this to me? You embarrassed me in front of everyone! What were you thinking?!"

Trent: "I know, I know I really screwed this day up, but it didn't mean anything and I' m sorry, can't we just get past this?"

Monique:" This day meant a lot to me especially now with the baby. I should have known you would somehow screw things up cause that's what you always do; you're a screw up Trent and a loser and you'll always be a loser."

Cut to down stairs: more shouting can be heard from upstairs.

Clearly uncomfortable Tom spoke: "I think we should go Daria, we don't need to be here."  
>Jane: "Might as well this could go on for hours."<p>

Daria looked upstairs and hesitantly answered:" Yea ok, um I'll call you later Jane. Could you tell Trent I" – Daria paused as she caught Tom's scathing look – "tell him umm congratulations."

They quickly exited as Jesse spoke next, "I'm going to go tell the guests, band and caterers to pack it in." As the group dispersed, Jane slowly walked up the stairs and sat down in the upstairs hallway continuing to listen to the yelling.

Trent: "I screwed up, but I'll fix this ok? We need to work things out especially if we got a kid coming."

Monique shouted a few obscenity's at Trent, and then came flying out of the room past Jane, down the stairs and out the front door. Soon all that could be heard was tires screeching out the driveway.

Trent soon emerged: "Hey Janey, I really messed this up…"

Jane stood up and quietly hugged her brother.

Four weeks later: The Zon. Mystic spiral are performing with a very intoxicated, unshaven and disheveled Trent who was singing off key and random songs. This scene is heavily inspired by the wedding singer, I make no money from this and it is just for fun.

Daria and Jane are observing the band and Trent's drunken antics from the front of the stage.

Jane: "How did you get Tom to come tonight? I mean especially after the wedding fiasco?"

Daria sighed: "He knew I was coming with you tonight and that I wouldn't relent on it, and we had another fight about me being around Trent. But I wouldn't give in to Tom's demands or threats about how upset he would be if I came. I said what I 've been saying in all our fights over Trent that he is my friend and and he needs me right now… and well Tom is here because...well…"

Jane: "To make sure nothing happens between you and Trent."

Jane stopped talking as Tom came over and slid his hand around Daria's waist, kissed her cheek and pulled her close like she was property and warily eyed Trent on stage.

Tom: "So has Trent found Monique yet?" he asked hopefully.

Jane:" Well, Monique's been in hiding since the wedding and her parents won't tell Trent where she's at. He's really worried she's using again and worried about the baby's health."

Loud wailing came from the stage as Trent drunkenly started singing' love stinks 'off key and stumbled around on stage.

Jane continued: "Trent's thinking to hire someone to track her down. He wants the baby and since her parents have filed the annulment papers he might not get custody when the baby is born."

Trent singing more loudly and more off key….

Trent: You love her,(points to tom then Daria)

And she loves that guy (points to Daria then tom)  
>You just can't win.<br>And so it goes until the day you die.  
>This thing they call love,<br>its gonna make you cry.

Love stinks!  
>But you know she might really love this guy right here! (Points to himself)<p>

Trent jumped from the stage and got in Toms face: "I hate you!"

Tom threw the first punch at Trent's face.

End scene.

Next scene: Daria is working at Axl's tattoo parlor as a bookkeeper. Her office has a computer, desk, filing cabinets and plushy chairs one of which Jane is seated on. The entire office is filled with stuffed animals, candy and flowers.

Jane eyed the stuffed animals with disgust as Daria sighed heavily clearly embarrassed about the items.

Daria: "Since Trent has hired my mother's firm to represent him with the assault charges Toms filed they can now afford to hire Quinn the private tutor for homeschool."

Jane:" I can't believe he filed charges on Trent when he threw the first punch. Wait her rash isn't getting better I thought the doctor said she should be good by now?"

Daria: "Well the cream isn't working as fast as she liked so she roped my parents into her vanity and they agreed -well -couldn't take the whining anymore about public humiliation and decided on a homeschool tutor until it clears for good."

As Trent and axl walked into the office, Trent looked embarrassed and wouldn't meet Daria in the eye: "I wanted to um say sorry about uh the other night about hitting Tom."

Daria: " Trent I've tried explaining to Tom that it's a misunderstanding, hoping he would drop the charges and that you are going through stuff with Monique. He just won't listen, he thinks some things…ridiculous stuff and I can't seem to change his mind about it."

Trent: "I acted like an ass Daria, it's what I deserve. I'm sorry."

Axl cleared his throat (cockney accent): "Oye, luv do you have those files I was looking for earlier?"

Daria: "Yes, somewhere here on my desk…um just..um its' here somewhere …" her desk was buried with animals, several vases of flowers, large candy boxes.

Axl eyed Daria's desk:"uhh clean that stuff up, its unprofessional like and have that young gent of yours ease up on the gifts here, got it luv?"

As an irritated and embarrassed Daria shuffled several papers aside, found and handed axl his files, a stuffed animal fell to the floor and started to sing the theme song from titanic. Daria responded:" "I'll take care of it axl" and quickly grabbed it and shoved it into a drawer as he exited the room.

Trent: "Hey, Daria I was wondering if we could talk about-"but was cut off by a group of oddly dressed men entering the room up and approaching Daria.

Man: "Are you Daria Morgendorfer?"

Not responding, Daria stared at the man who was wearing an old fashion barbershop outfit and was now being joined by the rest of a barbershop quartet who started to sing in unison.

Quartet-"One…two…three...congratulations on your new job"

It won't be long before your top brass!

and you know who will be there to support you? Your one and only boyfriend thommmmasss!

who really didn't mean to act like and ass!

he promises no more dramas! From your loving supportive boyfriend Thomas!"

Daria cringed, while Jane laughed and Trent looked extremely disgusted.

End scene

Next scene: Morgendorfer home later that day.

Tom: Again I'm sorry! ok I thought you would like the singers it was an apology for the fight with Trent and well, all our fights lately. I care about you! I love you Daria, I don't see the problem with sending you gifts."

Daria: "If you want to apologize for the fight with Trent drop the charges against him, don't send me a singing group where I work! It's like you've pissed all over my workspace, yes I belong to you Tom and everyone knows it! Axl's customers are wondering what my boyfriend will do next; will it be another singing group and next time will they take requests!"

Tom:" I just feel like I don't have you around lately, you are always with Jane or working. It feels like we are just drifting apart."

Daria: "Yea, I have been over Jane's a lot more lately but Jane is going through some stuff right now like her break up with Robert and this stuff with Trent. But there's no reason to be jealous or think of Trent as a threat please for us just get past this jealousy and let's stop our fighting."

Tom: "It would be great to not have to deal with any more fights about Trent. So I think maybe what would help is if you stopped seeing Trent completely. End your friendship and save our relationship."

Daria ignored his ultimatum: "I've told you many times how much you mean to me, but I can't do this anymore if you can't get past this jealous thing; and it seems you can't so I think we need a break."

Tom looked like someone had ripped out his heart: "So you made your choice and it's not me, I get it and I'm out of here. Bye Daria." Tom walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

End scene.

Next scene: lanes kitchen.

Daria, speaking in between bites of pizza: "So then we had this huge stupid fight and I said I wanted a break. I just didn't know how to stop him from going on about me and Trent for the hundredth time! I was frustrated and then somehow we broke up-" Daria's cellphone rang interrupting her while Jane continued eating her slice.

Daria: "hi, um tom I don't-"

Tom: "I've been thinking this is crazy, this fight, don't you think? I love you; we can work on this right?"

Daria: (hopeful) "I want to work things out I-" but was interrupted by a coughing hacking Trent who had just walked into the kitchen.

Trent: "Hey, Janey, hey Daria, did you remember to get wings?"

Tom: "Where are you?! Who was that! Are you with Trent?"

Daria moved quickly away from Trent and out of coughing range; "Well I'm with Jane and Trent, so it's not like um what you think-" gets cut off by dial tone as a sad Daria and a helpless Jane watch Trent chow down on his chicken wings in the lane kitchen.

Cut to club scene later that night: Tom has met Tori Jerico, Lawndale highs biggest gossip; both are dancing very close when a very drunk Tom starts to make out with tori.

**Tom's morning**: Friday morning. Sloan home/ tom's bedroom.

Tom slowly woke up and felt strange as soon as he moved, he felt the hangover hit but that wasn't surprising with what he drank last night. No what surprised him was the tiny blond next to him sleeping; fully realizing what he did not help with his hangover: "oh shit…"

As Tom padded to the bathroom to look for aspirin, tori woke and realized she was late for first day of classes.

Tori: "I'm so late! God if Ms. Li catches me she will give some horrible punishment I swear only Lawndale high blah blah…"

Tom had stopped listening at this point as he sat on the bed and held his pounding head. He pushed the answering machine to hear his messages mostly to get it to stop the annoying red blinking.

Daria on machine: "I've been trying to reach you all night where are you? I feel awful, please tom you have to know there is nothing between me and Trent and this whole break up/ fight is stupid. I want to be with you. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were not a priority. We should talk about things. I love you and I'm going to bed now but I'll stop by tomorrow around 8:30 before classes start, ok bye."

Tom choked on his water as he looked at the time, 8:20 and he still had Tori in the house.

Five minutes later he was trying to drag her towards the back door.

Tom: "Yea you should get going. Didn't you say you were late or something ?"

Tori: "What's the rush? I'm already late maybe I should just skip out on the entire day at school. Hey you wanna hang out or something? I mean Lawndale high will still be there tomorrow."

Tom not really listening opened the back door and saw Daria walking up the path and hurriedly threw tori behind the door.

Tom smiled nervously as he greeted Daria: "Hi, wow you are exactly on time! That's just so great."

Daria: "I didn't want to wake up anybody by coming from the front door and I know this door is always unlocked so I thought I would just sneak in, hope you don't mind. So where were you last night?"

Tom stuttering: "I just- I was well, I didn't um - I was out on my boat, you know to think. Um anyway, were you serious on your message about us talking things over?"

Daria: "I want to work things out, as long as you do too?"

Tom smiled and pulled Daria in for a warm hug: "I love you Daria that's exactly what I want." Tori who was still behind the door gave Tom a thumbs up sign from behind the door which made him hug Daria even tighter.

After Daria had left for school, Tom allowed Tori to leave when Daria's car was out of sight. Tom knew he was lucky to get Daria back, and lucky that she hadn't caught him in bed with tori. He didn't have to worry about it anyway because as far as he knew Daria and tori didn't know each other, or go to the same school. Tori had told him last night she had transferred to an all-girls prep school for her junior year but something happened… what was that something she said? It was then that something clicked in Tom's brain; Tori also said she transferred back this year… to Lawndale high.

Lawndale! Shit! Throughout Thought Tom as he hurried to dress and to head to Lawndale to track down Tori…

After tracking down Tori, and talking to many, many students later a frustrated Tom was worried when he could not track down Daria. Meanwhile….

**Jane's morning**: Friday morning. Casa lane driveway. 8:40 am. A sleepy Jane, Trent, jesse, max, nick are all packing and loading food/ luggage/ equipment into three white vans preparing for their weekend gig out of town.- meanwhile….

**Daria's morning**: Friday morning. 9:00 am Lawndale high.

Throughout the morning, Daria had been receiving many strange stares, whispers and pointing and didn't understand it until she started to hear rumors about tori Jericho and a tom Sloan hooking up through the school gossip trail:

Tori told fashion clubber Sandi who told Brittney Taylor who told her boyfriend Kevin who actually remembered correctly all the gossip about Daria's boyfriend; and when he told Mack he was overheard by man hating Ms. Barch who then tracked down Daria and suggested Daria pull a Bobbitt on her scum sucking cheater of a boyfriend.

The rest of Tom's morning….

Tom spent all morning driving by Daria's house, the park, the quarry, the strawberry, calling Jane's house several times with no luck. Frustrated by three pm, Tom decided to wait for Daria at her house and noticed three white vans parked outside as he pulled up to park.

Jane answered the door surprising Tom: " Is Daria here? I really have to talk to her, is she upstairs?"

Jane: "She's still at school," (letting tom inside) "Me and the band are just waiting to see if she wanted to come with us this weekend."

Tom: "She's not at school, she's not anywhere! She won't answer her phone and I can't find her dammit! I'm really worried Jane."

Jane: "Ok, ok calm down what's wrong; and why isn't she at school? Where else would she be?"

At that same moment Daria walked in, took in Tom's guilty face and knew the rumors were true.

Tom: "Daria I'm so sorry-"

Daria grabbed a heavy volume of Kafka's works off the nearest shelf and started beating Tom nonstop with it.

Jane really confused ran to the kitchen to get Jessi and Trent to either help somehow or just to watch the drama unfold. Jane: "Daria what's wrong? What happened?"

Daria ignored Jane's question and was still hitting tom: " Just! (Wham!) Leave! (Wham! Wham!) Now!" Daria dropped the book and collapsed at the foot of the stairs crying.

Tom: "Daria I'm so sorry please I love you! Let's work this out somehow. Please just talk to me."

Daria: "Just leave. Now. Please Tom just leave, just go… I hate you too much right to talk."

At this Trent pulled a reluctant Jane and Jesse out of the room and back into the kitchen.

Living room- Daria: "Just leave tom, I don't want you here!"

Tom: "No, we need to talk about this! It was a dumb drunken mistake, and it didn't mean anything! I made a mistake ok I know that please Daria let's talk."

Daria: "A mistake! You had sex with tori! You screwed the biggest gossip in my school and you didn't think I'd find out? Just leave now it's over we are done."

Tom: "No, I wanna work this out, I love you, and I wanna talk about this! Look, I'm disgusted with myself ? Daria she meant nothing to me."

Daria: "And yet she was worth messing up our relationship!"

Tom: "Wait you dumped me remember so what relationship? As far as I knew we were over, I thought we were done and that our relationship was dead!"

Daria: "Well you sure had a hell of a time at the wake you didn't you Tom!"

Tom: "Hey I was angry and heartbroken, and you ripped my heart out when you dumped me. Oh this is all Trent's fault, you do realize that right? None of this would have happened if I didn't think at the same moment I was with tori that you and Trent weren't having sex."

Kitchen- Trent's jaw dropped and he looked at Jane in confusion: "What do I have to do with this?"

Living room- Daria: "All right Tom, and if I did have sex with Trent would you have been able to forgive me?"

Struggling to get out an answer but also needing to win the argument, Tom muttered: "Yea sure, complete forgiveness."

Kitchen- Jane: "Well Trent, umm Tom and Daria have been fighting a lot since you said Daria's name at your wedding. Tom thinks you're in love with Daria which I would say is a pretty safe bet…well anyway you have been the cause of many of their fights."

Living room-Daria: "So you would be ok with me and Trent being naked with each other; with me kissing Trent all over his body and with Trent being inside me… you would be fine with Trent's sweaty body being on top of me and inside me and just screwing the hell out of-"

Tom yelling cutting Daria off: "Stop Daria! Dammit please stop, god no I would hate it ok. I hate the idea of Trent being anywhere near you! It would drive me crazy to think of you and him like that."

Kitchen- Jane: "I have to ask, do you have real feelings for Daria, Trent?"

Living room-Daria is near the front door and it looks like she is about to leave.

Tom: "Okay yea I admit it I would be devastated but I would still want to be with you because it's you. I love you. I can't lose you I mean this this was a fluke I don't cheat. I'm not that guy can you imagine me in any other scenario cheating on someone? I was drunk, it was a mistake! Please Daria say something."

Kitchen-Trent: "Jane you should stay here and be around for Daria ok? I need to just go I can't be here right now." Trent and the guys quickly exit through the kitchen door.

Living room-

Tom: "Tell me what you're thinking right now, say something, anything."

Daria: "We're done."

End scene.


End file.
